1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a method for cleaning semiconductor devices using a cleaning composition comprising a mixture of Isopropyl Alcohol (IPA), hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2), hydrofluoric acid (HF), and deionized water after removing a photoresist from the substrate using a dry etching process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the formation of well or contact holes in semiconductor devices involves a photo etching process using a photoresist. The photo etching process involves selectively opening a certain region in the substrate for the formation of the well or contact holes.
After the well or contact holes are formed by the photo etching process, the photoresist is removed and the surface of the semiconductor substrate is cleaned. The photoresist is removed in two steps. First, the hardened surface of the photoresist is removed by carrying out a dry etching process at predetermined temperature ranges. The dry etching process involves applying an etching gas to the semiconductor memory device. Second, the remaining photoresist is completely removed by using a chemical composition including H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 or a combination of NH.sub.4 OH.sub.2, H.sub.2 O.sub.2, and H.sub.2 O commonly referred to as SC-1. Thus, the conventional photoresist removing process involves a dry etching process using a gas and a wet etching process using a chemical composition such as SC-1.
After the photoresist is removed, the substrate is cleaned to remove contamination on the surface of the semiconductor substrate and a native oxide film grown on the surface of the semiconductor substrate. The cleaning process involves using a cleaning composition comprising H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 heated to 120.degree. C. or a cleaning composition such as SC-1, hydrofluoric acid (HF), or the like which varies according to the types of lower films exposed by removing the photoresist. Thus, the complicated processing steps involved in removing the photoresist and cleaning the substrate increase manufacturing time resulting in a productivity reduction.